


I'm Calling The Police (The World)

by SPARROWPJOHOO



Series: Supergirl Identity reveal, one-shots. [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Identity Reveal, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, One Shot, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:13:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARROWPJOHOO/pseuds/SPARROWPJOHOO
Summary: "SUPERGIRL REVEALED" those words were on every screen in National City. What happened? How will Kara deal with this?





	I'm Calling The Police (The World)

Cat was working in the office as her top reporter walked in with her Danvers sunshine.

"Kara, to what do I owe this pleasure." the boss said with a smile as she stopped typing.

"I have some new details on the Smith article but I can't find Snapper."

Cat smiled. She would never admit but this young girl had became endearing to her. She had become her friend. They talked about all the new articles Kara had written and how it was going. 

"Okay, so back to the article. I..." Kara started saying, but then she trailed off. Her eyes focused on a story that had taken on every news channel on Cat's screen, and when she looked behind her, she saw the same story on those screens.

 _'Supergirl revealed.'_ she read.

'Oh no...' Cat thought. 

A picture of Supergirl stood next to a picture of Kara herself.

"Lilian Luthor has just revealed our beloved superhero to be Kara Danvers. A reporter at Catco Magazine. How the hero is taking this reveal, is unknown yet." she heard the reporter say.

Cat had turned her chair and was looking at the screens in shock. Was this some kind of joke? She had her suspicions, but even if she had been sure, would she have broadcasted it to all of the world.

That answer was easy, no, but Kara was her friend. It was different for other company's. They just wanted money.

Kara was having a mental breakdown. 

People in the office had started to notice the story and were staring at her while Cat just kept asking if she was alright. Her phone was ringing. Both Alex, Kal-El and Lena were calling.

She stared at her phone for a second as Cat got up and closed the door but not before letting Winn and James in.

"Kara, I think you should answer your phone." James said worriedly.

She answered Alex's first, knowing she would need the DEO's help now.

"Kara, are you okay? Where are you?" she heard her sister ask.

"I'm... I'm fine. I'm at Catco." 

"Okay, I'm coming right now. I'll see you in a few minutes." Alex hung up.

"Kara what are you going to do?" James asked.

That's what jolted her awake. What was she going to do?

Kal-El was calling again and she picked up.

"Kara! Are you okay? What happend? I'm on my way right now."

Kara started to explain what had happend with Lilian and she reassured her cousin that he didn't need to come. That there was enough crime in Metropolis.

When she had convinced him, she called Lena.

"Kara did you hear the news? Is it true? Are you Supergirl?" Lena was speaking in a rushed voice and was rambling on with more questions when Kara cut her off.

"Lena, I'm sorry and I will talk to you, but it will have to be face to face and I can't really talk tight now."

Lena was silent for a second. "So... you're Supergirl?"

Kara didn't answer so Lena just sighed. "Just come as fast as you can."

After telling her she would, Kara hung up. The crowd outside Cat's office had become bigger and bigger, and they were all staring at her in awe.

Cat, James and Winn were also looking at here, but in worry.

She got a text from Alex, saying that they were waiting downstairs.

"I have to go." Kara turned to her boss. "You don't seem that shocked by this news."

Cat shrugged. "I guess I always knew. I just never told anyone." Cat said smiling.

Kara smiled back, thankful of having a friend like Cat.

Kara walked out of the office with James and Winn trailing behind her, making sure she could get through.

Everyone was asking her questions and taking pictures as she was looking down.

They finally got to the elevators and went down.

She stepped outside of the building while they were swarmed with other reporters and camera's.

They quickly got in the car with Alex and J'onn. 

How was she going to fix this?

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
